True Fate
by Chubbypandaz
Summary: Annabeth Chase was a small town girl. Percy Jackson was a big hot-shot movie star. What happens when a little accident causes ther worlds to collide? A little accident caused by true fate.
1. Roommate

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Chubbypandaz here. This is a stupid story that would be fun writing. It's light hearted, and funny, something enjoyable to read whenever you guys have the time. But yeah I wanted this story to only be around 15 chapters... maybe a little more. So yeah I hope you guys enjoye, and please review if you liked it or had any suggestions. And feel free to PM me anytime any day. Luv ya guys and please check out my main story The Person Within! Thanks!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I made my way through the sea of people in the airport. My heart was beating crazily, afraid I was going to be noticed.

I pulled my coat over my neck and ducked down-trying to feel more protection from the world.

Hurrying through everyone, I tried to get to my flight, but bumped into someone, being the klutz I am.

Even though it was my fault, I wouldn't admit it. Percy Jackson doesn't make mistakes."Watch I-" I began, but stopped as I saw her face.

I would have been lying if I said she wasn't beautiful. She had no makeup on, but her face was completely flawless. She had unusually grey eyes, as grey as the sky outside.

The thunder roared outside, trying to wake me from my trance, but I couldn't be wakened. I was completely mesmerized, looking into those stormy eyes. The blond curls that cascaded down her back were perfect, not on out of place.

She fell down, and dropped all of her luggage, with me just standing there and gawking at her, probably looking like an idiot. I forgot all about trying to hide myself.

But she didn't notice me as 'the' Percy Jackson. She scowled at me, but picked up her luggage and stood up, hitting my shoulder as she pasted.

The smell of her perfume stunned me, having me more entranced than ever.

As soon as she left I shook my head. I kicked myself for being so stupid.

_Nice going,_ I thought to myself harshly. Percy Jackson_ never_ acted like that. And he wouldn't ever again. I promised to myself.

"Flight 236 has been canceled due to the upcoming storm. If you had planned to travel to London, please make sure you get your ticket to the next flight." I heard the lady say over the intercom, finally snapping out of it and returning back into the real world.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. I was supposed to be shot toting the first scene of my movie tomorrow when I arrived in London...I'm gonna be in big trouble.

But I knew I couldn't just stay here. I got out of the airport quickly and got into my red convertible and started reaching down the highway.

I had no idea where I was going, but I to find somewhere to stay- fast. The paparazzi would find me soon enough.

I couldn't run into them again. I already have enough drama started from them.

I turned on the radio and my favorite song came on, calming my nerves. I didn't know what it was about this song that made me like it, but it just gravitated toward me, leaving me feeling inspired but satisfied at the same time.

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You can come to me,  
Yeah

I sang along loudly, smiling the whole time. Singing was a hobby that I loved to do. Several people have told me that I should have also became a singer as well as an actor, but acting was always more dominant.

And just like that my good mood washed away down the drain, just like the rainwater falling from the sky.

"Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare break up! Rachel is devastated over break up! Who knew Percy Jackson was such a snob to break America's own sweetheart's heart?" I heard the news say.

America's sweetheart? More like America's own little devil! If anything, she's the snob, always getting her way.

"Percy, baby? Can you get me a frappuccino? Can you sign this for me? Can you get the door because I'm too tired from my concert last night!"

Bottom line was, she was annoying as hell. We never actually even dated. My agent made us go out for publicity and record a few tracks together, even though our voices didn't match.

But I guess it was good enough if million and millions of people listen to us.

After a couple of months, there is only so much I could take-so much a _normal guy_ could take.

I ranted in my head, not really paying attention to the road. All I could remember from the crash was the sound of the metal, slamming into a tree; tires hissing and groaning from exhaustion, and me, walking out of the car perfectly unharmed.

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked up at the stranger staring back at me.

How rude? What nerve does he have to knock me down then stare at me like a dimwit?

I got up, picking up my luggage and brushed past his shoulder, a polite way of saying, "Go die in a hole."

Anyway, I was in a hurry trying to get home.

I have no idea why I am rushing though. My parents have left me to 'take care' of the house alone for a week while they go on vacation.

I rolled my eyes at the thought, thinking about the stupid stranger that ran into me. It bothers me how people think they can get away with anything they want.

I turned on the radio, afraid I was afraid I was going to crash if I didn't keep my mind on the road.

"You can Come to me" came on and I smiled warmly, singing along with the song.

"You can to me..." I finished singing, leaving me with a comforting feeling inside. Too soon, the feeling was replaced by a sick, disgusting one, thanks to the news."Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare break up! Rachel is devastated over break up! Who knew Percy Jackson was such a snob to break America's own sweetheart's heart?"

I tightened my grip on the wheel and slammed the radio off, and pulled into my driveway.

Oh sick. If there was one thing I hated more than rude people was _fake_ superstars who think they can run the world.

Sighing, I thought of the horrible week I was going to have alone. In an empty three story house.

It was almost unbelievable how rich my parents were but didn't care about me at all. I've practically been raising myself since I was six. I stood in the barren house in the dark, feeling my heart basically drop.

Nothing interesting ever happened here. I've spent all my life in this house, in this town. I want to feel alive, to feel what it's like to actually live...

I sat down, stroking my fingers through my golden locks, glancing at the time.

10:00pm. Already? Looking outside my window, I stared at the bright, yellow moon. I wish I could be up there with the stars. Where there was nothing to hold me back, nothing to stop me.

Suddenly the door bell rang, making me jump.

_Who could it be at this hour?_

I opened the door to see _the _Percy Jackson, standing at my doorway.

My mouth dropped as I stared into his sparking eyes, even though it was dark outside.

" 'Ello. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm sorry to bother you but I sort of got into an accident up the road. May I use your phone to call someone?" He asked, unleashing the full force of his eyes. They were a mesmerizing sea green, and his hair was spiked up, like he had just got out of the shower.

"The Percy Jackson? Are you serious?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

He smiled. "I'm sorry for running into you this earlier." I realized he had a very strong British accent, something I didn't know he had. In all his movies he had used an American accent.

"You? That was you?" I laughed breathlessly. That sure makes a lot of sense.

He nodded, and rocked back and forth on his feet, waiting for an answer. I just stared at him for a while, before my mind could react.

"I'm sorry. Um... come in." I gestured for him to come in and pointed where the phone was.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I never caught your name."

"Annabeth Chase."

He smiled widely, repeating my name. "Annabeth."

I followed him to the kitchen, watching him dial the number. I wasn't a very big fan of Percy, but having him here was unbelievable.

"Hey Charlie, can I speak to my agent...Hey uh... I sorta got in a car crash. What do you mean you can't come right away...SEVEN DAYS...Whatever...Bye." He said, slamming down the phone.

Percy put his head into his hands sighing dramatically. I fought the urge to laugh out loud. "Everything ok?" I chuckled.

"Well. No. Not really. I need to find a place to stay for a whole week. I would stay at a hotel but the paparazzi would find me...I assume you've heard what they've said about me and Rachel?" He asked.

I nodded quickly.

"Exactly." He finished, looking around. He smiled, all of a sudden, his eyes gleaming in the dark. "This is a nice place you've got here."

"Thanks."

"You here all alone?"

"Yeah. Why."

He picked up a bottle and started tracing the cap. "Oh ya know... just wondering."

My eyes grew large as I realized what he was trying to ask.

"Uh. No!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" He whined, his accent adding to unfair advantage he had over everyone.

"I don't know you!"

"Oh come on! Most girls would be dying to have me stay!" He countered.

I rolled my eyes. There was no way to win a conversation with a movie star. Plus, at least there would be someone else in the house beside me...

I groaned. "All right. I guess you can stay but don't go all drama king on me or I will personally kick you out. Understood?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

He smiled goofily and nodded. "Yes Mam'!"

I glared at him. "I'm going to bed. You can choose whatever room you like. There are enough of them here."

"Thanks."

And with that, he headed up the stairs, running like a little kid... Oh God...what did I get myself into?

Exhausted, I climbed the stairs, one foot after the other. I actually had to concentrate on remembering how to climb them because I was so tired.

I got into my room and pulled back the cover.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, dropping the cover.

Percy stared up at me. "Is this your room?" He asked stupidly.

"Yes this is my room! Are you dumb?!" I shirked, feeling violated.

"Well, I'm sorry. You told me to pick one." Percy said, raising his arms up.

"Well, go pick another one. There has to be at least 10 other rooms you can have."

He pouted. "But I like this one! It's comfy!" He whined.

"Then where am I going to sleep?!" I demanded.

He scooted over and patted the seat next to him.

"Are you serious?" I asked, my voice dead.

"Dead serious." He replied with a small smile playing on his lips.

I was too tired to argue with him anymore.

I got into the bed and laid down, staring at him anxiously.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. This can't be the first time you've shared a bed with someone."

_First time I've shared a bed with a big hot shot movie star! _I thought harshly.

"No..." I lied.

Chuckling, he started humming a sweet melody that sounded very familiar. I could feel my eyelids dropping, as his melody became fainter and fainter. But before I passed out into a peaceful sleep, I realized one thing.

I have just met Percy Jackson. The most famous movie star in the entire world.

And with that thought, I collapsed into exhaustion.

* * *

**So yeah that was just me having some fun! Please review if you liked it and want me to continue. And if you have any ideas or suggestions you want me to include, I would be THRILLED to do so. Just leave me a PM or a review (even if you're a guest) and I'll try to get back to you ASAP! See you guys! Chubbypandaz out!**

**~Chubbypandaz**


	2. May I Have This Dance?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! OMG OMG OMG! I cannot believe the response I got for the last chapter! You guys are awesome! PLEASE keep it up! So yeah hope you enjoy and PLEASE review at the bottom! Luv ya guys!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

I woke up, fluttering my eyes. It was warmer than usual, comforting even. I've never had such a good night sleep.

That's when I realized that Percy Jackson was lying next to me, with my head in the crook of his neck and our hand intertwined tightly. I could feel the blood rushing up to my face, and the anger pumping through my veins.

I screamed, waking him up, ripping his hand from mine.

"AH!" He yelled, popping like up a jack in the box.

"What? What's wrong?" Percy asked, alarmed, those bright eyes bulging out of his head.

"I-I was... Y-you held...and the...UGH!" I stammered in frustration, blushing several shades of red. He just smirked at me.

"Ohhh!" Percy exclaimed loudly before laughing uncontrollably.

I scowled at him, hitting him on the side with a pillow. "That was not funny!"

He was still convulsing with laughter. "You...Have...to admit... it was a little funny!" He said in between chuckles. Even so, his laugh was like a song, like a lullaby to lull a baby to sleep. I felt a stab of jealousy. How come he could make anything seem so perfect?

I shook my head, still blushing crimson.

"Well, I'm sorry if _you_ accidentally grabbed my hand in the middle of the night!" He said, still straining not to laugh.

"I grabbed your hand?" I asked, bewildered that he made that assumption.

"Yep!" Percy said, popping the 'p'.

Oh, he's done it this time.

"Wow. I cannot believe how self-centered you are."

His smile was wiped off his face. All traces of humor were gone.

"Me? Self centered?" Percy asked seriously, raising his voice.

I bit my lip, nervous now. I didn't mean to make him mad. But I was impulsive, and I couldn't stop myself.

"Nooo, I was talking to that bird outside." I remarked with bitter sarcasm.

He rolled those emerald eyes. "Mature."

"More mature then you'll ever be."

He took a step closer to me.

"Yeah?" He countered.

"Yeah! You don't know what it's like to be _real._ What it's like to actually _live_ life."

"And you do?" Percy asked, taking another step closer so that he was only a couple of inches away from me.

My face clouded over, knowing that he's won. I never knew what adventure was like. I wouldn't ever know. So why am I arguing with him? But I wasn't going to lose this battle. In addition, that accent of his gives him a very unfair advantage.

"Well then, you tell me. What do 'famous' hot shots like you do then? Go outside and stalk squirrels?"

"Not all the time! Sometimes we feed them nuts!" He replied lamely.

I grinned. "My point proven."

I headed down the stair and turned on the stove, getting some bacon and eggs out of the fridge, shivering at the cold air touching my skin.

"It doesn't mean you know the real me." Percy said swinging around the corner, my ashy grey eyes meeting his mesmerizing oceanic blue ones.

I gasped, louder than I needed to. "There's a real you?" I asked a little over dramatically.

"Yeah. I think you would like me if you got to know me." He said his eyes smoldering.

I snorted while hearing the eggs hitting the pan, sizzling. "In your dreams Jackson."

He just looked at me for a while. His eyes had a gleam to them, and his mouth had traces of a smirk.

I scoffed. "Quit!"

"What?" Percy asked, still smiling.

"That-that _look. _I've seen you do it before, when you were trying to flirt with this one girl and it's _not_ going to work with me!"

"So you admit you watch me on TV?" He asked, dogging my last comment.

I groaned in exasperation. "You are such a kid."

He took a seat as I brought him a plate of bacon and eggs.

Percy said a quick prayer and started stuffing his mouth full of food.

I would have been disgusted if I didn't see him say that prayer. It wasn't like movie stars to be thankful to anyone-even God.

"Slow down or you'll choke!" I chastised, staring at him finish the last piece of bacon.

"Okay _Mother._" He said, still with his mouth full. "And I'm sorry if I'm hungry!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to say anything if you stopped acting like your shoe size and grew up!"

"Hey! I wear a size ten!"

I rolled my eyes, gulping down a glass of orange juice.

"Didn't your mom ever cook you anything like this? I mean being a rich snob like you, I would think that you got anything you wanted." I joked.

Percy was about to drink his milk when he put the glass down and just stared into the liquid.

"I don't have a mom." He said quietly, getting up and walking out of the room.

I cussed at myself.

_Why do I always have to open my dumb ass big mouth?_

How could a fun, joyful topic be turned into something so serious? One minute we were throwing pillows at each other, and the next we were arguing to the top of our lungs.

I sighed heavily, burrowing my face into my hands. Maybe I shouldn't have let Percy in. Maybe I shouldn't have let him stay here. Better yet, I wish I didn't ever meet him, never knew of his existence. Because all I know is that he makes my head spin, and I can't breathe when I was around him.

_God dang it Annabeth! Stop thinking like that!_

The radio came on softly, playing one of my favorite songs.

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

('Heart Attack' By: Demi Lovato)

"Ugh!" I said, slamming the radio off. Are you for real? That song had to play now.

That's when I heard some classical music coming from the living room. My eyebrows knitted together, confused. I didn't own any music like that. I think my mother did, but she keeps it in the cupboard that she never lets anyone touch.

My eyes widen as the run into the room, and see the closet flung wide open. She was going to kill me when she saw this. And what was I supposed to do about it? Actually tell her that 'the' Percy Jackson, from her favorite movie crashed in front of our house and raided through her closet? Yeah, I didn't think so.

I was about to go all off on him, making up the words that I would say to him, but I stopped when I saw him in the living room. He was struggling to move to the music, waltzing around with nothing.

It made me smile, even though I was furious. Him just being there dissolved the anger.

I propped up on one arm against the wall. "You look like you're having fun." I said, looking at him carefully.

He smiled a forgiving smile. "Yeah, not so much."

Turning off the music, I gave him a look.

"You know you aren't going to learn to dance like that right?"

"Well, I gotta learn before my next movie. I'm dancing with my costar."

I felt a sudden burst of jealousy. "Who's the costar?" I asked, my face unenthusiastic.

He could tell and chuckled under his breath. "I don't know yet. They haven't casted her yet."

"Oh." My tone sounding too happy.

He smirked at me and I turned around, taking in deep breaths.

"Remember to _breathe_!" I reminded myself.

"Here."

Grabbing his hand, I placed one of them in mine and one on my hip. I felt a surge of electricity pass through me, but my face stayed unchanged. I put my extra hand on his shoulder and started teaching him to waltz.

"Okay, when I tell you, take a step to your right." I demanded, turning on the music.

He looked at me, paralyzed. I could tell he was nervous. "May I have this dance?" He asked, his voice as smooth as butter.

I snickered, playing along, even if _I_ was the one leading him. "Of course you may." I said, in a British accent, mocking him.

He glared at me playfully as I took a step toward him, telling him to take a step back.

"Sorry! I stepped on your foot!" He exclaimed.

"Uh Percy? That's your foot." I pointed out, giggling.

"Oh." He said embarrassed, looking down.

"Hey." I said kindly. "Look at me." I told him, lifting up his chin to meet my eyes. "And don't be afraid to move closer!" I said, pulling him closer.

He flung his hand to the back of his neck, as a nervous motion, before putting it back into mine.

"Just follow me." I whispered, and we took off. Before long we were waltzing like professionals, him spinning me in and out.

During one spin, he accidentally leaned in and his lips landed on a cheek, leaving a burning feeling.

I got out of his grip and blushed crimson.

"I-I'm s-sorry! It was an acci- I mean, no, I mean..." Percy stammered.

Smiling, I ran out of the room, feeling Percy's gaze on my back.

I touched my cheek, still feeling the lingering of his lips.

As much as I wanted to admit it as he did, I couldn't deny the truth any longer.

I was falling for the "hot sensation, superstar" Percy Jackson, like any other stupid fan girl there was.

* * *

**So yeah guys I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think at the bottom with, or if you have any suggestions or comments! You could also PM me! Either way works! Oh and before I go, you guys could (PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP) to check out my other story-The Person Within!**

**Again, hoped you guys enjoyed and REVIEW!**

**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**V**


	3. Brownies

******AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the support for this story. It's absolutely amazing! So yeah I'm sorry for the bad chapter today-I sorta have writer's block and I don't think It's very good. Again, thanks but please review any suggestions, comments, or ideas you have to where this story can go! Review!**

* * *

A faint deep, faint voice was singing in the kitchen, waking me up from my sleep. The air smelled strongly of brownies, something I haven't had in three years. My parents never cooked for me, and I never bothered to learn how to cook, so it was always either frozen food or eating out. Typical American teenager right?

Come to think of it, I don't even remember how I fell asleep last night. But seeing another pillow next to me, I assume it had to do something with Percy.

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair, turning the corner to see Percy singing to the top of his lungs, making the whole kitchen filled with the aroma of fine chocolate.

_'I knew you were trouble when you walked in... so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been... til you put me down OH!'_

"Somebody's a big fan of Taylor Swift!" I giggled.

"Morning Blondie." He said without turning around. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smirking.

Rolling my eyes, I asked him, "What happened last night? Why can't I remember anything?"

I glanced at my clocked and I gasped, realizing it was already 3 in the afternoon.

He turned around with a steaming patch of brownies in his hands. My mouth actually started watering.

"I don't know. I got a call yesterday telling me to come pick you up from a bar! You tell me!" Percy said, walking over toward the couch and sitting down turning on the TV.

" A-B-C-D-E-F-G...Gummy bears are chasing me. The green one has a bowy knife, so for fun I went and stabbed his wife! A-B-C-D-E-F-G... Gummy bears are enemies!"

Percy was laughing uncontrollably, falling onto the floor, clutching his side.

"What did I just watch?" I asked stunned, chuckling.

He was still unable to speak, slapping the ground with his hand.

I blinked a couple of times. "I don't think I can ever un-see what I just saw." I said with horror.

Percy sat up still guffawing. "It was hilarious. And you know it."

I rolled my eyes scowled at the marble ground.

Black and white lined the floor like a complicated pattern. Stupid ADHD. It was so easy for me to get distracted.

Shaking my head, I started questioning myself.

What could I have done yesterday night? All I remembered was that I helped Percy learn how to waltz...and he accidentally leaned in and kissed me.

I blushed crimson just thinking about it again.

_Stop it!_ I scolded myself. _Percy Jackson lives in a completely separate world than you. Don't even think about it._

Suddenly, I felt a huge pain throbbing coming from the temple of my head. "Ow..." I said, stumbling over my own feet and gripping the counter. I rubbed the side of my head and shut my eyes tightly.

* * *

_I went upstairs and sat down on the bed. Once lonely and deserted was almost inviting._

_Smiling, I picked up my phone, seeing my best friend Thalia and Piper had group chatted me._

_As soon as I had logged on, they started firing messages at me._

_Hey girl! ~Thaila_

_Heyyyyy~ Piper_

_What have you been doing? Are your parents gone? I haven't heard from you in DAYS! NO WEEKS! NO YEARS! ~Thaila_

_Yeah! We've been worried sick! ~Piper_

_Gosh dang guys calm down. I've just been busy! ~Annabeth_

_OOOOOHHHH! ANNABETH'S MET SOMEONE HASNT SHE! ~Thaila_

_Ugh. Thalia. Why can't she just grow up sometime, even if I love her to death._

_*dramatic sigh* Not exactly. ~Annabeth_

_Well, to get your mind off of stuff, why don't you go to that bar the just opened with us? ~Piper_

_Don't you have to be like...18? ~Annabeth_

_Yeah but we all look 18. Plus, when's the last time you've been out? ~Thaila_

_...Yesterday. ~Annabeth_

_I DONT MEAN OUT AS IN THAT KIND OF OUT! I MEAN OUT OUT! ~Thaila_

_*backs away slowly* That totally makes sense! ~Annabeth_

_Bottom line is your going with us so we will pick you up at 8~Piper_

_UGHH wait let's think about this...~Annabeth_

_Too late._

_They were both offline, probably squealing their butts off. I didn't have a choice. I was going to be dragged into this either way. Literally._

_Groaning, I looked into my closet for something decent to wear. I rummaged through the closet, but I didn't find anything._

_I went over to my mom's room and started looking through there. Even though she was 40 she dressed like a teenager._

_I found a cute, strapless black mini dress that curved into my thighs with matching 3 inch high heels. If they were going to take me down, I might as well go down with style._

_Putting on a dab of make-up and straighten my hair for the first time EVER, I heard the door knock._

_Thalia and Piper were standing at the door, looking like Barbie dolls._

_"WHOA! What happened to your faces?" I asked, bewildered._

_They rolled their eyes and pulled me out of my own house, and into Piper's Toyota._

_I stopped abruptly for a moment. Percy. I forgot about Percy._

_"Guys, I can't do this. Per- I mean someone is staying at my house and I can't just leave."_

_They groaned._

_"Just text whoever it is and tell them you'll be back in a while." Thalia said._

_I did what they said and we started zooming down the road. I took a look at the speedometer and my eyes popped out of my head._

_"HOLY SHIT! PIPER SLOW DOWN!" I screamed._

_She looked over at me. "Calm down. I'm just having fun!"_

_I shook my head. What did I get myself into?_

_We got there soon enough and walked into the room. The music was so loud that I couldn't hear myself think._

_"Guys?" I asked over the noise. "I don't think this is right. We need to go back."_

_But they didn't hear me. They were already over at the bar taking shots._

_After Piper had her 5th one, she was positively drunk._

_A tall, blond-haired guy had bumped into her, eyeing her up and down._

_"I'm Jason." He said._

_"Piper."_

_He tried to touch her hand but she kicked him._

_"PIPER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shrieked, trying to stop her from doing anything risky._

_"Don't touch me!" She screamed in my face, making me recoil. "I know what I'm doing!"_

_Jason tried touching her again and she tried punching him, but he caught her hand and twisted it, making her fall onto her knees._

_"GET OFF HER!" I said, grabbing his arm, trying to protect Piper. He swung his arm around, hitting my head and I passed out on the ground._

_Next thing I knew I was at home, next to Percy._

* * *

Percy caught me, steadying me with his arms.

Suddenly, I felt thankful. Thankful that he was here. Thankful that God had brought him into my life.

He must have actually left the house to go and pick me up!

I felt a lump in my throat. He actually cared. He cared enough to risk being caught by the paparazzi and leave home. He cared more than my parents ever did.

"What happened, Annabeth?" He asked, concern strong in his voice.

"I-I-... Piper!" I said remembering last night, breaking out of his hold and started searching for my phone frantically.

"Annabeth, calm down!" Percy told me, handing me the device.

I dialed her number. No answer.

I started hyperventilating. What if something was wrong? What if she was in trouble?

"Look at me." He demanded, trying to meet my eyes.

I squirmed, refusing to listen to the person in front of me.

"I said look at me!"

His tone was so surprising that I looked up, meeting those sea-green eyes. Nothing mattered anymore. I was just falling desperately into his eyes.

When he ripped his gaze away from mine, he pulled me into his embrace, whispering against my hair.

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

I bit my lip, trying not to fall for him. This was wrong. I knew that if I became attached, it would make it complicated for the both of us.

I pushed him away slightly.

"Can I have a brownie now?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes.

He smirked, picking one up.

"You have to tell me what happened first."

I sighed, walking over into the living room, my stomach growling.

"That's going to take a while." I warned him.

"So?" He countered, "I have all the time in the world." Percy said with a wink.

* * *

**I no-bad right? Lol. Still, please let me know what you think of it at the bottom. It would mean a lot. And yeah, feel free to PM me anytime. Luv you guys, and I couldn't make it without you! **

**PS: I know its pretty rushed. Sorry guys! Tried to update by Sunday cuz I'm not sure I can update during school. T****hanks 4 understanding!**

**Oh and please check out my main story if you can-The Person Within. Thanks! :D**


	4. Christmas Memories

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the 30+ reviews! You guys are AMAZING! But yeah please keep up the support, and I'm sorry for the delay. Its been a while. I was updating my other story, the Person Within. If you ever get a chance, please check that out! So yeah, I hope you like it and Please review!**

**Oh and I wanted to give shout out to Shandia99, who was the first one who PMed me about this story and gave me ideas!  
TO Shandia99: Thank you for your ideas and suggestions! You are AWESOME :D**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"So," I began, sitting down next to her, "Let's hear it!"

I took a bit of my brownie, watching her narrow her endless, all-knowing eyes.

She cleared her throat, and said, "Well, I mean I don't know how else to say it besides that my friends got drunk and got into a fight. I didn't know what got into me...it's just, Piper and Thalia are basically the only people I care about, and they care for me back. I've never had a _real_ mom or dad who truly given a shit about what I do." She spat.

I didn't know why, but everything about her made me intrigued. The way she moves, the way she talks, and when she says my name...

"Bottom line is... They are the only people who _care."_

I hung onto every word, nibbling on my brownie every so often.

Annabeth smirked and raised a fine eyebrow. "Now where's my brownie?" She asked, playing me like a toy. I hated the affect she has over me, Percy Jackson, who is so "cool and uncaring" that he could get any girl he possibly wanted.

But not this girl. She was different, so _real._ She's not afraid to be herself, like everyone else is.

She got up and went over to the counter, picking up a brownie and popping it into her mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, now stuffing it in her face. "This is amazing," she said. Although 'said' isn't the right word. She basically sang it, in a beautiful ballad.

Her voice made goose bumps appear on my arm. She wasn't just gorgeous, she had serious talent.

I stood up, not taking off my eyes of her _long _legs. Annabeth turned around, her stormy eyes meeting my oceanic ones, and blushed deeply when she realized what I was staring at.

"You checking me out?" She joked, rasing her eyebrows.

I choked on my own brownie. "No!" I shouted. "I mean, it's not that you aren't pretty, but I mean, wait, no-" I stammered.

She giggled, her laugh echoing in my ears.

Clearing my throat, I made my way over to her.

"So." She said, breaking the awkward silence. "What are we going to be doing today?"

I got up and followed her. I loved hear her American accent, even though I know I can fake one perfectly. It was so different. So unique, just like everything else about her.

_Only a couple more days to Christmas, _I thought to myself before responding.

I thought about it for a while, staring at the beige colored walls, along with the huge Christmas tree in Annabeth's living room. I smiled, thinking about when I was little, watching famous singers on TV singing at Madison Square.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ I heard my alarm go off on Christmas morning, and a huge smile appeared on my face as I threw off my covers._

_I ran down the stairs, already taking in the strong, hardy scent of gingerbread._

_Tyson, my younger brother, ready had beaten me to the living room. "Ha-ha! He taunted. "I beat you first!" Tyson said, sticking out his tongue. Usually, I would go over there and bop him on the head of something, but it was Christmas, my favorite holiday of the year, I would NOT let him ruin it._

_My mum and dad came down the stairs, their eyes shining with love. "Awww, look, Paul!" My mother exclaimed. "The boys got up extra early to open their gifts!"_

_Paul was my step-dad. Even though I don't remember my biological one, he was the closest I had._

_He went over to me and ruffled my hair affectionately, making it fall over my eyes. "You ready to open the presents Seaweed Brain?"_

_I used to be obsessed with water, swimming almost every day of the year, even in the winter-hence the name Seaweed Brain. But as I got older and we moved to the United States, I had no time to even go near the water._

_I picked the biggest present and held it up. "Can I open this one?" My voice anxious._

_"Sure." Mum told me, getting the camera ready._

_I tore it open, my eyes shining with excitement and my jaw fell open._

_"A CAMERA AND A MICROPHONE?!" I asked, jumping up and down._

_My parents beamed with pride, as I ran around the living room singing to the top of my lungs and filming everything I could._

_One by one, I opened all my presents, but I didn't love any as much as I did the camera._

_* * * (time shift)_

_As we at around the table for our evening meal, I thanked God for the amazing day I had. I was so lucky. I had a family that loved me, the bestest friends in the world, and everything I could ever had wanted._

_Paul turned on the TV, and my favorite singer, Bruno Mars, was singing at Madison Square. I got out of my seat, grabbed my microphone that I had got earlier and started singing along with him._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__there is just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about the presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree._

_Tyson took the camera I got and filmed my 'performance'. I had the biggest smile I've ever had on my face. Most smiles that I do today are only for show. For the paparazzi and my fans. It sad that they can't see the truth, but I'd rather fake it than lose my career I've been dreaming of having since I was 8._

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

* * *

I could almost feel my eyes lighting up the room. "Why not ice skating?" I asked cheerfully.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't really know how to ice skate."

I pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Please?" I begged.

Annabeth shook her head, but her eyes looked unreadable, like she has some grudge against it.

I furrowed my eyebrows and then out of nowhere, grabbed her and put her on my shoulder.

"Percy let me go!" She demanded in shock. I let out an evil chuckle as I walked out the door and put her down in the car. Before she could get out, I was already next to her, starting the engine.

"Where are we going?"

I smirked, looking at her in the corner of my eye. "You'll see."

She was on edge, gripping the seat. "Percy!" She whined, looking around anxiously. "This is kidnapping!"

"It's not kidnapping if you like it." I said, flashing a dazzling smile, watching Annabeth role those ash-like marbles.

I stopped at a pond, completely frozen. I smiled at the memories I used to have here. Every winter, I would visit this place and just ice skate by myself whenever I wasn't recording a song or shooting a movie. It was a way for me to let go, to not have a care in the world. I almost forgot about the stress of being a role model for millions of little girls around the world.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Annabeth's trembling voice.

"No. No, no, no, no! You are not going to make me do this."

I stared at her, giving her a look. She stared back at me, but not in the same way. It was strategical, as if she was planning on taking me down a fight.

Eventually, she gave up, opening the car door and walking outside. I followed, shuddering at the cold air. Grabbing a pair of ice skates that I had brought from the house, I gave one to her and told her to put them on.

"This isn't fair!" She complained.

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want to learn to dance, but you made me learn it anyway, didn't you?" I countered.

"Yeah, but you _had_ to learn how to dance. I don't _have_ to learn how to ice skate." She shot back, a smile tugging on her lips.

I groaned, and got onto the ice, zooming around the pond and back. She stared at me in horror.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Taking her hands, I led her onto the ice. Her grip was like stone, but strangely enough...I didn't want her to let go. Annabeth held on tightly to me as I showed her now to move slowly.

Taking her hand, I instructed her to push out slowly. Before long, she was getting the hang of it, starting to move a little faster-without my help. I had to give her props. She caught on really fast.

"This. Is. So. Much. FUN!" She shrieked, making another lap around the pond. As she came around, she grabbed my hand, pulling me into the middle of the pond. I twirled her around over and over until she collapsed onto me, our faces only a couple inches away.

"Um...Sorry." I stammered, picking myself up. I couldn't meet her eyes. I couldn't be feeling the way I do about her. I'd put her in the spotlight, the paparazzi hounding her the way they do with me. And I couldn't live with myself if I put that burden on me.

"It's fine." She said kindly, trying to read my face.

"We should be getting back." I told her coldly, making my way back to the car.

She followed me silently, scowling at the ground.

We rode back together in dead silence, not even facing each other. It killed me not to be able to say anything, to behave so rudely like this. But it was for the best. Our worlds don't touch. And they shouldn't touch for a reason.

I got out of the car, slamming the door a little harder than necessary.

Annabeth glared at me, opening her mouth as if she were going to say something, but closed it when she saw the girl standing in the front of the house.

The girl had too-familiar blazing red hair, the color of inferno. Freckles lined her face, and her selfish, piercing green eyes had a devilish gleam to them.

I cursed under my breath. She's already been sending me to hell and back for the last two months. Why does she have to choose here-of all the places in the world-to visit?

She turned around, and I found myself looking into the bitter eyes of Rachel Dare.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Luv ya guys! Remember to review! (even if you're a guest :D)**


	5. Just This

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Heyyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been sick and updating my other story-The Person Within. **** Please check that one out too, if you like this one! It would mean a lot to me! **But thank ya'll so much for the 50 reviews! And over a thousand views! Anywho, I hope you like it! And Don't forget to review! Thanks guys! (I'm sorry if you checked this story eariler and saw a different story. I uploaded the wrong thing :/ Again REALLY REALLY sorry! D:)

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Rachel Dare? The stuck up, lame, idiotic, selfish, horrific, talentless, repulsive, pop sensation? Standing at my door... Kill. Me. Now.

"Percy!" She squealed running into his arms. His usually bright eyes, turned almost black-if that was possible. He let out an uncomfortable huff as she ran into him, squeezing the life out of his body.

I raised an eyebrow, narrowing my eyes. I felt a pang of jealously in my stomach, hitting me like a brick wall. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. He had already made it clear that he didn't want me around.

Rachel cleared her throat, shooting me an arrogant look. "And what-I mean who-is this?" She asked, a smirk playing on her ugly lips.

I could tell we were going to be _great _friends.

"Uh," Percy began, "This is Annabeth Chase. She's letting me stay at her house for a while."

She examined my house as if it were a horrific beast. "Oh Lord! Why would a movie star like you want to stay at an outhouse like this."

I furrowed my eyebrows, responding on impulse. "Um, excuse me? Outhouse?" Look who was talking.

She turned around to look at me. Her green eyes pierced through my grey ones, scowling. "You can talk?" She asked, surprised.

I felt the anger bubbling in my veins. This girl was a stick, I could easily take her down without trying. I went through the long and painful list of things I could do to her, before Percy blocked her, breaking me out of my dangerous and rash thoughts.

"Annabeth." He said sternly, giving me a look of disappointment before turning to see Rachel's face. It wasn't like me to be a violent person, but Rachel made the horrendous side of me appear.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked flatly.

Her sickening puke-colored eyes grew large as she took a step closer to him, putting one hand on his chest. "I've missed you Percy. I've missed your voice, your company... your kisses." She added, her tone turning dark as she said the last word, trying to get something out of me.

I could feel my cheeks burning from her words. Percy looked down, as if he was ashamed. His tan face was flushed, his eyes unreadable. How could she be so cruel like that? That was low, even for her. Tears were starting to gather in my eyes, like little puddles left from a huge storm, which what my head felt like it was going through now. Her words were bullets that left heavy scars on my heart.

Picking up the little dignity I still had, I turn around and ran back into the house, knowing that I was foolish to ever start to think that someone like Percy would fall for a girl like me. I had let down my sheild-the barrier that I had put up to hide who I really am all these years. All these years, thinking that I was so strong that I started to believe myself. But in the end, when it comes crashing down...you realize who you truly are. And that is a side of me that I'd rather not be proud of.

**Percy's POV**

I watched as the ony girl I had ever cared about was ripped away from me, leaving me face to face with the most evil devil I have ever encountered in my life. Taking a step back, I scowled harshly at her, my eyes burning with hate.

"What the fuck was that Rachel?" I spat at her, demanding an answer. "You did that on purpose! Kissing me? It was more like an attack...in public!"

She smiled sickly sweet. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just saying what I missed about you." Rachel said innocently, but her eyes were full of sins.

I looked at her, not believing how stupid she was. I didn't know that human beings _could be_ this stupid. She didn't give a shit about me. All she cared for was the publicity, and my money.

"Oh really?" I countered, walking toward her. "You miss kissing me." It was a statement, not a question.

Her vile eyes darted to the left, and she started chewing on her bottom lip-a clear signal that she was lying. "Yes."

Taking another step closer, I pushed my lips against hers, watching her reaction. Rachel pushed me away harshly, and gave me a look of disgust.

"EW! EW! EW! EW! WHAT WAS THAT?!" She exclaimed.

I gave her a smug grin. "I thought you would enjoy that."

She wiped my "germs" off her lips, spitting on the ground. A growl escaped her lips, making her sound more like an animal than a human.

"Fine. I did that to get on Annabeth's nerves... but come on," Rachel told me, "You had to admit that was funny watching her response. She is SO crushing on you."

I gritted down on my teeth.

_She couldn't like me! _I thought furiously._ Our worlds can't touch. I want her to have a normal life, not to have a swarm of paparazzi watching her every move. Knowing it was all my fault...I couldn't live with myself. Worse-I could feel myself slipping. I couldn't be liking her. I wouldn't! But every time I picture those wise, all-knowing eyes, her perfect golden hair...I'm driving myself crazy._

"No." I faltered,denying the obvious truth. It wasn't possible. I was just probably imagining what I wanted to believe ...

"Annabeth and I are just good friends nothing more..." I watched as an amused expression slowly appeared on her face. It took me a while to realize what she was actually trying to do.

"What the hell are you _actually_ doing here Rachel?" I demanded bitterly. "And don't give me the 'I miss you' crap. Cause we both know that it's a filthy lie."

She rolled her eyes. "Getting so anxious so quickly?" Rachel said, tisking at my 'behavior.' Damn, I wanted to punch her, but my mum had raised me better than that.

I tighten my fists, letting out an irritated sigh.

"Okay, okay!" She said, raising her arms. "No need to get vicious. I just heard from my manager that you were staying here, and I wanted to ask if you'd rather come stay at my place." She admitted, twirling her fiery hair around her finger.

I searched her eyes for any sign of betrayal in her eyes. "Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She looked at me if I were the stupid one. "Duh! I wanna get back together as a couple! You moving in my house would be totes PERF! Breaking up wasnt a good publicity stunt after all. My ratings went down by like .05%!"

I pursed my lips. "Goodbye Rachel." I told her, pushing her lightly over to her car.

"Wait!" She screamed, struggling to get out of my grip. Pecking me on the lips lightly with a little wink, she got into her car. "If you change your mind, just give me a call sweet lips."

I almost regurgitated Slamming the car door for her, I turned around, only to see a flash of blond hair looking outside the window. Rachel blew an air kiss at me, pulling out of the driveway.

I cursed under my breath, running inside. "Annabeth!" I called. "It's not what it looks like!"

Turning the corner, she ran into my chest, her face beat red. "You inconsiderate, selfish, disgusting JERK!" She shot at me.

Annabeth pushed me back on my chest, and I did my best not to fall over. This girl was stronger than she looked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, taking a hold of her fragile wrists. "What's going on?"

She gave me an outrageous look. "Get out." She demanded.

I couldn't believe my ears. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You don't understand-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed, kicking me in the shin.

Ignoring the throbbing pain coming from my leg, grabbed a hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look into my eyes."ANNABETH!"

"I can't believe you kissed that witch!" She spat, her grey eyes burning with betrayal.

I took her into my arms, embracing her tightly. She fought me at first, but then sank into my arms, more breakable than ever.

We rested in each others arms for a while, listening to one another's even breathing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against my shoulders.

I shook my head. "No. Don't say that. It was me. Rachel was just being a bitch and she said that she missed kissing me and I just got so mad because you were apparently hurt by it so I tried proving her wrong, but you didn't stay to see the whole thing and-" I ranted on and on without taking a single breath.

A small smile crept up on her plump lips. "Thanks for standing up for me." She said, interrupting my speech.

"I'm sorry." I told her, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her again, the bestest friend I have ever had in my life, and it's only been three days.

Standing up on her tippy-toes, she gave me a slow kiss on my cheek, making me blush furiously.

"Apology accepted." Annabeth whispered.

And I realized that this was all I need right here. Not the lights, not the money, not the thousand screaming fans...

Just this.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review! Luv ya guys! :D**


	6. Gotcha

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH MY GOD GUYS I AM SO SORRY. I updated the wrong chapter *sigh.* pleaseeeee forgive me. Thank you to TaylorSwift33 to help me realize it. UGHHHHH  
****I cannot tell you how sorry I am. for everything.I know I haven't updated any of my stories for like the last 2 weeks. You have every right to be mad at me :( It's just I've had a serious case of writers block-almost the worst one I've ever had. I also just don't feel like my heart is really into writing any more. It's the end of the school year for me and it's hard to concentrate at a time like this. But again, thanks to all the people who reviewed, or viewed this story. The amount of support I get is mind-blowing. Please keep it up! But yeah, here's an extra long chapter for all of you and I hope you like it. Thanks and remember to review!****  
**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_Ring!_

I heard the annoying tinkling of my alarm clock ring, and I slammed it off, trying not to wake Sleeping Beauty next to me. I smiled as I watched her shoulders move up and down, her little face undisturbed by all the pressures of the world.

I had waken up early to buy her a little gift for Christmas. I mean, it was the least I could do for her, letting me stay here and all. And let's face it: I'm not exactly the easiest person to live with. That of course, is how I lost my Mum in the first place...Jogging over to the suitcase my manager, Grover, dropped off earlier this week, I put on a pair of skinny jeans with chains hanging at the side with a Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. I wanted to draw the least amount of attention to myself as possible.

Picking up a pen, I scribbled a couple of words onto a sheet of paper, placing it neatly next to her fragile little body and head down stairs.

Slipping on a pair of sun glasses and grabbing a pot-tart, which I quickly put down, remembering Annabeth's lecture about how bad they were for you, I ran out the door. I chuckled before picking up a banana and grabbing the keys to her car, praying she wouldn't be mad at me when I got back.

I got in her crimson red Honda-the same color of her cheeks when she flushes, I noted mentally, and turned up the radio until it was blaring. I couldn't even hear myself think-but that is that way I wanted it. I wanted to lose myself in music, and not have a care in the world. I actually felt normal for once, excluding the fact that I was in a 'borrowed' car and I was staying at a house that I didn't even know.

My thoughts raced through my mind about what she could want. I knew she didn't care if it were expensive or not. I also knew that if I didn't buy her something, she would cut off my head. Litterally.

I gripped onto the steering wheel as my mind wandered off to Rachel again. What did that little she-devil want? And what from Annabeth? She has her eye on her and if anyone knew Rachel Dare better than herself, it's me. And she will not stop until she has what she wants.

_Stop it. _I scolded myself. If I kept on doing this, I'd crash Annabeth's car too, and this time, I bet you I won't be as lucky as I was before.

Arriving at the mall, I ran into the music shop, hoping I didn't look too suspicious. The TV was playing one of my songs I had recorded recently with Rachel. It was unbelievably cheesy. But I guess we made it work somehow.

Picking up a CD from the rack, I smiled looking at the cover. I knew exactly what I was going to get her. I turned around, and a girl bumped into my chest. She fell down, clutching her head.

"OW!" She exclaimed, her crooked brown hair was cut uneven, but she was undeniably pretty. I knew she had no makeup on, but she was stunning.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, offering one hand to pick her up.

Huffing, she looked at my hand for a while, deciding whether or not to take the offer. After what seemed to be almost five minutes, she took it. "You aren't from around here are you?" She asked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, a bead of sweat starting to form on my forehead.

She giggled. "Your accent?"

I could have facepalmed, but instead I gave her a sweet smile. "Oh, right."

"Piper McLean." She chimed, holding out her small hand.

"Percy." I said before thinking. _Shit! _I cursed under my breath.

She raised an eyebrow. "You have the same name as the famous singer Percy Jackson... hopefully you aren't like that snob. He thinks he's so cool with all that stupid 'swag'." Piper said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Hey, he's not that bad of a guy."

A smile tugged on her lips. "And you would know that how?" She challenged.

Oh, this girl was good. "I-I... I don't know." I sighed giving up.

She smiled fully. "Yeah, but I do, Percy. And I was kidding about saying you were a snob. I love your music and acting. It's an honor to meet you."

My mouth fell open. "How did you know it was me?" I asked, stupidly.

Piper rolled those eyes, which looked like a kaleidoscope, so full of different colors. "You don't give this girl enough credit, Jackson." She chuckled.

I took my off my sunglasses, letting her see my face. There was nothing to hide if she already knew.

"So whatcha doing here?" She asked casually, as if we were best friends. And for a minute there, it did feel as if we were best friends. She was so easy to get to know. It was apparent that she didn't like me for me being famous. She didn't like 'the' Percy Jackson. She just liked Percy Jackson, a normal 16-year-old.

I smiled, raising my eyebrows. "I went to get someone a gift."

She smirked, and tips of her mouth curved up a bit, trying to fight a smile. "This person must be pretty special if you are going to risk getting caught by someone like me."

Shrugging, I put back on my sun glasses and looked away so she wouldn't see my cheeks redden. Was it that obvious To the point that a complete stranger even knows?

"Well?" Piper demanded, her hands resting on her hips.

"Sorta." I admitted. Why was I telling this girl about my personal life?

"Oooo! Is she pretty?" She smiled.

I nodded, digging my hands into my pockets.

"Is she a music lover?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I knew it!" Piper chimed, jumping up and down. She ran over to the CD player and took out a blank one. "Here."

I stared at the blank CD, waiting for the answer that never came. "And this is supposed to help me how?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Duhhhh! You make a mixed CD with all her favorite songs on it and stuff!"

To be honest, I really liked the idea. Taking the CD out of her hands, I gave her one of my 'famous' smolders. "Thanks."

To my surprise Piper just glared at me, completely unaware of what I was trying to do. "Is that supposed to affect me in someway?" She asked, as if she could read my mind.

I quickly composed my face. "No." I lied.

The goofy smile appeared on her face again. "Well, nice meeting you Percy." She said, reaching on hand out. I took it, shaking it firmly.

Piper turned to leave, but I called her out. "Piper."

She turned quickly, looking over her shoulder. I ran over to her, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling 10 digits onto it. I knew my manager would probably kill me. That was the number one rule- not to give out your personal information to anyone, no matter how close you get to them. But Piper was different. She could be my best friend-nothing more. Giving me an approving look, she took the paper and started walking off.

That was my first real friend that I've made in five years.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up to an empty bed, only to see a single note resting where Percy had slept the night before.

_Don't wait up on me. I'll be home by 10. XOXO_

_~Percy._

My stomach dropped reading the last four letters. Hugs and kisses... that made me more excited than it should have.

Brushing the thought off my shoulders, I went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. It stung at first but it soon relaxed every muscle in my body, letting me escape into another world. It always felt as if I didn't belong, as if I wasn't wanted anywhere-not even with my friends or my family. But that's all I've known. Always being the reject, the outsider.

I was the strange girl that would rather read a book than hang out with her friends. I was the girl who would walk alone, singing quietly to herself. I was the girl who never fit in anywhere, not even with the 'low-lives,' as my school called it. So it didn't make any sense for me to ogle over someone as untouchable as Percy Jackson-the famous singer/actor any girl in the world would die to just meet. What was wrong with me?

I sighed, applying some shampoo to my scalp, massaging it slowly.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be,  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
_

I sang loudly, ignoring the horrible feeling of eyes watching my every move.

_Trying hard to reach out,  
But when I'd try to speak out,  
Felt like no one could hear me  
_

It was easy to get lost in the lyrics, easy to forget who I am._  
_

_Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray...  
I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

I finished the last note, finally feeling satisfied. There was nothing in the world that could make me feel more complete. Wrapping a towel around my torso, fastened it around my slender body before walking out of the small, moist bathroom.

Swinging open the door, I ran into something-someone-hard. I fell on top of them. My hands were on either side of his face and my legs were tangled with his like a bunch of string. I gasped, my face turning as red as a tomato.

Percy blushed even harder than me, and closed his eyes, stammering like a fool. "I-I was j-ju-st, wait, no I was- ughh! You never told me you could sing!" He stammered, trying to cover up what he was doing.

His eyes were a bright green, taunting me. I wanted to kiss him now. Badly.

I bit my lip. "And you never told me you were a stalker so I guess we're both even!" Getting off of him, I grabbed my clothes. Percy stood there, bewildered, looking at me. "Get out of here!" I yelled, making an effort to sound stern.

His eyes grew large, covering his eyes with his hands, trying to run out of the room. He hit the side of the wall instead. I dropped to the floor, laughing so hard.

After my laughing fit, I quieted down, to hear sobs, coming from him. Streaks of guilt hit me like a thousand stones. I scowled, ran over to him and helped him up. "Oh my God, are you okay?" I worried.

"It hurts!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. I embraced him tightly, his hair tickling my chest. I felt that burning feeling of his lips on my cheek again and I looked down to see an elvish smile. "Gotcha."

My mouth dropped open, my whole face burning. I was so embarrassed I almost started crying. "What?"

"Happy Christmas Eve." He whispered, picking himself up and brushing of the dust on his shoulders. Percy threw my clothes at me, and I fumbled with my hands before I could get a grip on them. "Get dressed quickly, beautiful." He told me with a wink, running down the stairs like a little kid.

Percy could make a girl feel like she was the only one who existed in the whole world.

I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head, my mouth starting to form into a smile. I got dressed quickly, kicking myself mentally in the head for obeying his orders. Hurrying down the stairs, I almost fell into his arms, tripping over my own feet. I was usually so cool, so relaxed and so in control. Now I ways falling apart.

"Anxious much?" His comforting voice made my stomach drop to the floor.

I cleared my throat. "No." I said flatly. Turning around I headed into the kitchen, where the smell of dough and the tinkling sound of Christmas music came from the radio. The fire was lit, the warmth traveling quickly to every part of the house.

"Oh my Gosh!" I exclaimed, my face lighting up like a little kids. "What is this?" I asked, almost skipping over to the oven where a batch of dough and cookie cutters awaited me.

Percy watched me tentatively. "You really like it?" He asked sheepishly.

"I love it!" I shouted, swinging my body onto his. I felt his alert position slowly disarm, his arms wrapping around my small waist. I shudder as I felt him touch my hand, and I backed away blushing again for what had to be the twentieth time today.

"I'm sorry." I replied shyly, unable to meet his eyes.

He put on that breathtaking, lopsided grin. "No problem." He told me, smoothing his hair, another one of his nervous habits. I smiled at the thought. The feeling of no one knowing him besides me made me feel like I actually had a position in life, when I used to feel like nothing. I thought of the short time he had left here. It felt as if a bullet was going through my head-the thought hitting me like a wake-up call. I don't think I could survive without him here.

Three sharp knocks interrupted my thoughts. "I'll be right back." I promised him, watching him pick up a Christmas tree cookie cutting and started chopping up the dough. I grinned to myself, swinging open the door.

I started in horror at the person in front of me.

Trembling, I heard my own voice speak hoarsely,"Luke?"

* * *

**Haha, sorry for the killer cliff hanger! But yeah, I hoped you all enjoyed! Oh and if you liked this story, could you please check out my other story- The Person Within? I'd really appreciate it! Anywho, remember to review! They really help me update faster and really boost me to continue these stories! Luv ya guys ;)**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	7. A Fight for You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I am absoutely speechless! Thank you so much for over 3000 views and +80 reviews! They mean so much to me! I still cant believe I had receved so many, cuz of my HORRIBLE writer's block... which I still have. :/ So just to warn you in advance sorry for any let-downs. But yeah I know I'm asking a lot, but do you guys think I can reach 100 reviews for this chapter? I'd love you guys FOREVER! (In a totally non-stalkerish way) :D So yeah please please please review! And I hope you enjoy!**

**Shout Outs:**

**allen r: Hey, thanks for the review but I'm sorry that you may have read the same chapter. I updated the wrong one at first so you should go back and check the right one that I updated. Thanks anyway and keep reviewing!**

**Stine chan USA:**** LOL Thanks!**

**TaylorSwift33: Thanks for helping me realize and thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!**

**Guest: LOL I'm glad and your review made me laugh!**

**messi-soccergirl18-10: Thanks so much for encouraging me!**

**Smileyman: Thanks for the review! Cool smileys..?**

**Other Shout Outs to: zebra10126, Epicpandaz, Shadia99, whackadoodle100, SophiaHaliGrace, May Salome Love, Guest, Cathy, Sam-DaughterOfPosidon, Christina**

* * *

**Luke POV**

"Luke?" I heard her melodic voice sing my name. Annabeth always had a hypnotizing voice, able to bend anyone at her will. She looked confused, almost even angry. Flashing her one of my 'drop-dead' smiles, I ran my fingers through my short-cropped sandy blonde hair.

"What? I can't come to see my girlfriend?"

Annabeth rolled those dusty eyes, looking at me from under her dark lashes. "I told you that I wasn't ready to give you an answer, Luke." She replied softly, clutching her arm with one and letting the other one fall to her side. "I just don't know if I can trust you-or anyone-anymore." She whispered, wincing when she heard a deep concerned voice called her name.

"Annabeth?"

_What the hell? Who was this guy? And why was he in her house?_

I almost fell backwards when I saw who it was. Percy Jackson?

He stared at me for a while, the look on his face priceless. His eyes were narrowed, and he had a grimace, as if someone had just pounded him in the stomach.

"And who is this?" Percy asked Annabeth, words sharp and cold as a blade.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "This is-"

"Hi, my name is Luke." I interrupted her, feeling her shoot me a deathly glare at me as I grabbed Percy's hand in a tight grip and shook it firmly. His face was cheerful, but his cold eyes gave him away-actor or not. He was pretty good, I have to admit.

"Percy," He introduced himself, "But you already knew that." He said matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help myself before saying, "Cocky much?"

"Maybe," Percy admitted, 'but at least I know how to treat a lady."

"Well, at least I'm not a selfish arrogant jackass like you!" I snarled, then backing myself up. Did I actually _snarl_?

"Well, at least I don't have a shitty scar on my face that repels girls with every step you take! Wanna get another one?" Percy asked, raising up a fist.

Annabeth pushed us both back with a terrified look on her face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Annabeth shouted. Only five minutes indulging in this stupid conversation and I'm enemies with a famous movie star.

"What is this..." I was going to say _thing_ but Annabeth shot me a glare as if she were saying 'watch what you say.'

"snob doing here?" I finished slowly, giving him a repulsive look, even though he was a couple inches taller than me.

"I'm providing Annabeth company, unlike you or her parents _should_ be." He snapped, before Annabeth could answer, his accent making it hard for me to understand him. Man I hated this guy.

"His car crashed and I'm letting him stay here for a couple of days. That's all." She explained, her unreadable eyes made it impossible to tell if she was lying.

But the look on the snob's face gave it away when she said 'that's all'. I smirked, knowing that I was getting under his skin. There was nothing better than the feeling of knowing that you irk someone so much that they can hate you with a passion.

I took Annabeth's hand, forcing her to look me in my clear blue eyes. "Please, I know I was a jerk before. Just tell me you'll give me a second chance."

She hesitated before speaking. "You know that watch meant a lot to me," was all she said, looking down.

I rolled my eyes secretly before looking back at her. Truthfully, I don't even know what I had done wrong.

* * *

_Annabeth came sprinting into my arms, and I wrapped them around her, feeling her warmth. "I got a 100 on my Math test!" She squealed with delight._

_I ruffled her hair. "Of course." I snorted. "When don't you get a 100, Wise Girl?"_

_She blushed deeply, hearing me use the name only her Grandmother called her. "Luuuuke," Annabeth whined, "I told you not to call me that."_

_"Then what would you rather me call you? Babe?" She wrinkled her cute, little nose at the name. I chuckled. "That's what I thought."_

_"Come on." She said, grabbing my hand and started running into the forest. I groaned and grumbled, feeling her drag me unwillingly into the blur of trees._

_Digging into my pockets, I took out two strips of hard paper. "Wait, I have a surprise for you."_

_"Awww, you didn't have to get me anything." Annabeth cooed, as we walked along the small stream that ran through the woods._

_I pulled out the two tickets, and watched her face light up like a light bulb "AHHHH!" She shrieked. "Percy Jackson tickets? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She swung her arms around my neck, making me stumble backwards, feeling my face heat up._

_"How did you get the money to buy these?" Annabeth asked dumbfoundedly, still staring at her ticket._

_"Remember that watch you gave me?"_

_"Um, yeah, I told you that it meant a lot to me, and I wanted you to have it." She told me, her happy face being replaced with a frown._

_"Well, I sold it to get the money for these tickets for us!" I told her excitedly._

_Her face clouded over, only to be replaced by furry. "YOU. DID. WHAT?!" She demanded, tears filling her eyes._

_I scowled. "What? Why are you so upset?"_

_"You sold my watch, the one that was given to me from my DEAD grandma, to get some dumb ass tickets?" Annabeth barked, her blond curls flying into the air with anger._

_"I-I d-didn't-t know!" I stammered, unable to take in everything that was happening at the moment._

_She ripped up her ticket in front of me, throwing it in the stream as I watched the three thousand dollars go down the drain. "What are you doing?!" I asked, my eyes budging out of my head. "That was three thousand dollars alone!" I exclaimed._

_"What is WRONG with you?" She spat before pushing me into the pool of water. "That was MY watch. MY money. Why the hell would you care?"_

_"Awww these are new Vans!" I wailed._

_"You are the most inconsiderate, ungrateful..." Annabeth waited to find the right word. "Neanderthal I have ever met in my life!" She spat in my face, every word stinging more than the last. "We are DONE!"_

_"No, wait!" I cried, trying to scramble to my feet, but slipping miserably again and again._

* * *

I mean, Annabeth wanted those tickets, more than anything. All day, every day she would talk about Percy Jackson and his cheesy music. Usually, I wouldn't care. I'd move on and find another girl. But Annabeth was different. That's what made me so entranced with her. I had to get her back.

"But, all day, all you would say this that you wanted to meet Percy Jackson.'Percy this, Percy that!' I thought you would appreciate it and enjoy it..."

Her voice cracked as she told me the truth. "I'm sorry Luke. Even if I wanted to get back with you...I couldn't. I forgive you and all but...I just can't pretend that I still feel something. But don't get me wrong. I still love you." She told me, her hand resting on mine, her innocent, silvery eyes filling up with tears.

"I love you... but I'm not in love with you."

I scowled, looking at our intertwined hands. "Why?"

Her mouth opened, and then closed hesitantly, her stormy gaze locked on my sky blue ones. "I think I have feelings for...someone else." Annabeth sobbed, letting a tear escape and wiping it away hasty with her arm. Percy looked at her shocked, but kept quiet, watching us silently. It wasn't like her to cry.

I still couldn't help myself, and I almost kicked myself for being so impulsive. "Just forget it." I said coldly, pulling away.

"Luke..." She cried, trying to grab onto my arm again, but let her hand fall.

"But just know one thing." I promised her. "I won't stop fighting for you." I whispered harshly into her ear and then stormed off, swearing to myself that I will get _my_ Wise Girl back, one way or another.

* * *

**Percy POV**

When Luke left, I had a silent party in my mind, but kept my face solemn and straight. Whether I hated him or not, I was still a gentleman, and I couldn't let Annabeth see me in such a horrible manner.

She ran into my arms, sobbing into my shirt. At first, I stiffened, not knowing what to do. I wasn't used to having company like this, so close. It was always staged, and I was prepared, prepared to fake the feelings that would come so naturally to me. But this-_real life-_ turned out to be harder than playing a simple role. It was the role of being yourself.

"It's okay." I told her, pressing my mouth against her soft hair, feeling her small hands rest on the sides of my stomach.

I joked with her, trying to lighten the mood. "So..." I began, feeling her slowly squirmed against my chest. "You really talked about me that much?"

She blushed, and then shrugged. "I mean, you are a famous movie star you know..." Annabeth said, stating the obvious that I had forgotten so quickly. Every time I was with her I forget who I really am. I forget the standards I need to be living up to. I forget the person I am forced to be. Pushing her away slightly, I looked down and walked away, torn.

She glowered at me. "What is _wrong_ with you?" She demanded, hands on her hips, her eyes swollen from the crying. I turned around on one foot. Annabeth still looked breathtakingly beautiful, even when she had been crying. She was so beautiful that it almost hurt.

I gave her a fake confused look, hoping my acting would help.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Crap. She was better than I thought. "Every time we get close, or get into anything, you break away! It's like you are just playing with my head and you know what? I don't need that Percy. I don't need your fake sympathy. I've survived all these years without anyone and I've managed. I don't need someone trying to worm their away into my life and screwing everything up!"

"I'm not trying to screw things up. I care, Annabeth. I've cared about you more than anyone I've ever met!" I bellowed back, our faces only inches from one another.

"Well, you sure as hell don't act like it." And with one foot, she turned around and walked out the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading and if you ever want to talk to me, feel free to PM me about ANYTHING! I'll message back ASAP! Oh, I also put up a poll to see what story I should work on after the Person Within! Please vote! I really want to know you guy's opinions! They always mean a lot to me, as so does ur reviews! Luv ya guys and remember to REVIEW!**


	8. Permanency

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I. Am. Completely. Speechless. THANK YOU SOOO much, guys for the reviews! You guys blew it out of the sky! I didn't think you guys would like this story... at all! Haha, well, I'm not going to complain! PLEASE keep up the INCREDIBLE support that I have received and thank you for letting me reach almost 5000 views for this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! Again, I apologize for the horrible writers block that I am still going through, but I still tried making another chapter, just for you guys! So sorry if I disappointed anyone, and I hope you enjoy! Oh, and**** remember to review any suggestions or constructive criticism or just PM me anytime to talk!**

**Shout Outs:**

**May Salome**** Love: It's because Percy doesn't want her to get involved with the paparazzi and everything. He wants to protect her and wants her to have a normal life. Maybe this chapter will help straighten things out a bit?**

**allen**** r: Yes, I understand this is a fluffy story, but you know, not every chapter can have fluff in it. I'm only doing this to warn you so...no hating.**

**vivstar0130: Awww thank you so much! I tried to make this as long as I could in the shortened amount of time I've had, for you ;)**

**Guest: Lol, it's cuz shes conflicted about her feelings for Percy and doesn't understand why he's pushing her away.**

**Other Shout Outs: Young Heroes, , Shandia99, littlemixlover17, sweetserenity13, Stine chan USA, Ashley, Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon, Owls123, Major facepalm, Wisdomdaughter2, Epicpandaz, randomsheller1235, WindRainFire, cathy, zebra10126**

* * *

I ran into the room, slamming the door behind me, resting my back against it.

"Annabeth!" He yelled, but the door muffled his deep voice. Percy slammed his hands onto it, trying to get me out, but I wouldn't budge. "You don't understand. You don't understand anything!" He hissed.

Tears streamed down my face, and I wiped them away hastily. Maybe he was right. Maybe I didn't understand, but I was smart enough to know. To know he didn't want me here. To know he didn't want me like I truly wanted him. I should have known. Percy Jackson was just like the rest. A stupid, stuck-up, conceded snob.

I'm just another one of those love-sick fools who says they can't trust. I say that I won't let anyone into my heart. I say I guard it like the most precious gem in the world. But when in reality, I trust too easily. I go and let them play with my heart. I let them toss it around until they break me.

Swinging the door open, I see Percy, his handsome face contorted with a mask of anger. "I don't understand?" I asked hard, through clenched teeth. When he just flared his nostrils, I asked again, harsher. "I don't _understand?!_"

"NO! No, you don't Annabeth, and you never will." Percy barked in my face.

"Oh, I get it now." I seethed bitterly. "I won't ever understand how it feels to be famous. I'll never know what it feels like to be the perfect role model-for every girl in the world to bow at your feet, and beckon to your every whim!"

"Is that what you think I'm mad about?" He shouted, bewildered. "No, Annabeth, what you'll never understand is I never get what I want. I'll never get what I really want!"

I almost laughed. Almost. "You are mad about not getting what you WANT? Of all the idiotic, selfish things I have ever heard in my life-"

"Because there is only ONE thing I want." He butted in, making me narrow my eyes.

"And what is that?" I demanded, my hands on either sides of my hips.

The edges of his eyes softened, and Percy ran his long fingers through his midnight black hair. He sighed, walking back over to the kitchen and picked up the gingerbread man cookie cutter.

I just stared at him, stupidly. "Okay, so you are going to just leave it there? You are going to scream to the top of your lungs about how I don't understand you and your life and now you are just going to pick up a stupid cookie cutter and ignore the shit out of me?"

He frowned, but continued cutting the batter at a slow pace.

I scoffed, picked up the angel cookie cutter and grabbed a brick of batter. "Two can play at that game." I whispered under my breath.

"Not if I win first." Percy whispered back, shooting me a dirty smirk. I raised an eyebrow. How did he hear that?

We both slowly made the cookies in silence, the only sound coming from the radio, singing annoying Christmas music.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful._

I slapped the power off, and Percy gave me a look. He pushed the power back on, and turned up the sound.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping and I've bought some corn for popping._

"What is wrong with you?" I asked before turning it off again.

"I could say that same thing about you!" He countered, turning it up again.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let-_

"Stop it, Jackson!" I commanded him, resisting the temptation to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old. I will not sink to Percy Jackson's level.

"Make me, _Chase_!" Percy taunted, making a silly face.

_But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm._

I couldn't help but laugh, and I hated myself for it. "UGH!" I groaned in annoyance, throwing some flour at his shirt. It left a big dusty spot, and his mouth dropped open.

"That was a freaking designer!" He whined as if he were a kindergartner who just got his crayons stolen.

I was going to say I was sorry, but I wasn't. Before I knew it, flour was flying everywhere, back and forth. By the end of the day, we were covered from head to toe in the dusty powder and had four dozen plates of cookies made for the Christmas party.

"You look like a hag." He teased, looking at the flour in my blond curls.

"And you like a hag on drugs!" I shot back, giggling at his face slowly turn pink.

"Just get in the shower." I told him. "I'll clean the kitchen up." Percy sulked, looking like an outrageously cute puppy. I rolled my eyes throwing him an extra change of clothes.

As soon as he disappeared up the stairs, I let out a sigh of exhaustion. How could someone like him make my head spin so fast?

I glanced over at the calendar that hung in the kitchen, and I nearly choked on the air. It's already been four days. Four days out of the week. I have three days left. I have three days to let him know how much someone like him actually means to me.

Three days.

72 hours.

4,320 minutes left with him.

I felt sick to my stomach. The thought of him, not being here nearly killed me. I put the last batch of cookies in the oven and let my head rest against the wall for a moment._ What was I doing?_ I am letting the opportunity slip out of my hands, right in front of my eyes and I was blind. I was blind by the thought of having Percy here with me forever. That as long as I'm with him...I'd be okay. But every party has to end, and you wake up from every dream. And whether you like it or not, you have to end up facing reality.

The chills from the thought made me put on a coat, absent-mindedly, and walked outside, despite the light snow falling from the pitch black sky.

I caught a snowflake in my palm, and watched it melt slowly. I smiled, remembering the happy memories I'd had before my Grandmother died.

* * *

_"Annabeth, hurry!" I heard my loving Grandma calling me from outside. I looked out my window, and I could only remembering one thing._

_ Snow. _

_My Grandmother's face was flushed from the snow, but that didn't ruin her otherwise, beautiful smile._

_"Coming Athena!" I chimed, throwing off my covers and running down the stairs, putting on my heavy coat. I called my Grandma 'Athena' because she was the wisest person I've ever known. She seemed to know how to deal with any situation, even the toughest ones I've faced._

_I loved the sound of my boots crunching in the fresh snow, the cold air nipping at your nose. I looked up into the sky, catching as many snowflakes as I could with my tongue. I shivered in delight as I felt the ice slowly turn into cold water. _

_"You know," Athena's aged, but light tone began, "not one snowflake is alike." _

_My innocent, stormy eyes lit up with curiosity. "Really?" _

_She nodded, and smiled widely at me, as she flicked her wavy blond hair behind her back, streaked with grey. "They are all unique just like you, Annabeth." _

_I felt the heat rush to my face. I wasn't used for someone to complementing me.  
_

_Catching a single snowflake in her hand, she looked at it sadly until it melted. "One day, you may find someone that may not always agree with you. They may not always understand you at first because everyone is unique. Everyone has their own way of seeing and understanding things. But you have to learn to put your trust in people." She warned me. "Because without trust... there's no love."_

_I frowned slightly, trying to take what she was saying in. "But, Athena, you told me yourself...there's no permanency in life, which means trust isn't permanent... how can we do anything if nothing is permanent?"_

_She hesitated for a while. "You are right. Nothing is permanent. And nothing is forever. And that is bullshit." She chuckled. I laughed, taking in how young my grandmother seemed to be. She acted as if we were the same age. _

_"But that's why you need to trust. Because you have to try to make things last forever." Her aged ash-like eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight, and the snow falling around her only added to her optimistic aura. _

_I took Athena's words, knowing that they were right. I ran over to her side, and looked up into her familiar face, something I promised myself never to forget. I hoped silently that I could only become as amazing of a person as she is someday. _

_"I love you Grandma." I whispered to the ground. I wasn't comfortable with expressing my feelings, with anyone. Not even her._

_She ruffled my hair affectionately, giving me a loving look. "I love you too."_

* * *

I would have let a tear escape if I didn't feel someone coming up from behind me, grabbing my waist and pulling me into their warm embrace.

I let out a shaky gasp. "Percy." I breathed.

"How did you know it was me?" He whispered against my ear, stroking my arms up and down, trying to warm me up.

I closed my eyes. "I didn't."

He turned me around so that I was facing him. "Annabeth, open your eyes." He coaxed gently, his strong arms making me melt.

I opened them reluctantly, only to feel my heart drop into my stomach. His sea-green eyes blazed through the night, making it ten times lighter than it was. His wet, individually spiked hair was pulled back to perfection.

I bit my lip, trying to control myself. I have never wanted to kiss someone so bad. He ripped his gaze away from mine, and I almost fell.

"I'm sorry for what I did this morning." He murmured to the ground. "It wasn't like me to act like that. It's just... I feel like I'm a different person around you." He admitted, now staring into the sky. For a singer/actor, he was mighty shy.

"Hey, it's okay." I told him, pushing up his chin with one of my fingers so I could see his mesmerizing eyes.

They were almost pained, when he looked into mine. Percy shook his head, before pushing me away. "I gotta get to sleep." He told me in a strained, broken voice. Tears gathered in my eyes. It was hurting him to stay away.

"I'll keep the bed warm for you okay?" He told me, giving me a wry smile. "Night, Annabeth." He whispered before he turned on one foot, leaving me in the steadily falling snow.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry, I feel like this chapter sucked... but I hope I was wrong! PLEASE keep up the amazing support like I got for the last chapter and I hoped you guys liked! REVIEW! **

**PS: I'll be trying to update sooner every week because my school year is close to ending!**


	9. Mistletoe

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am completely blown away! OMG OMG OMG I CANT THANK you guys enough for all the support this story has gotten! The amount of favorites and follows are almost as much as I got for The Person Within! Thanks SO much for everything, and letting me reach over 6000 views! Please keep it up! I know I'm asking a lot but do you think I could reach at least 150 reviews? That would mean THE WORLD to me! So yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter-it's super fluffy. ;) Also, I have a poll on my profile page that I'd like your opinions on! So yeah remember to read and REVIEW! Love you guys! **

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**littlemixlover17:**** No problem! I love all your reviews! They mean so much more to me than you'd ever know!**

**Stine Chan USA:**** Awww thanks for the review and OMG I'm gonna miss you guys so much! I had a blast with you this week!**

**everett2: N****o, actually, this story started out as a dream, truthfully. LOL, how weird is that? And yeah that's great about the music! We probably do!**

**whackadoodle100:**** lol I think you'll like this chapter then! Hopefully!**

**dreamchaser13lucky****: HAHA! LOL THANK YOU SO much for ur review! It brightened up my day immensely when I read it!**

**u know who: **** YES I DO NO WHO! I cant wait to see you! MISS YA and thanks for the review!**

**Other SHOUT OUTS: Addicted2PercyJ, Owls123, Guest,  .Purple, Sam-DaughterofPoseidon, sweetserenity13, allen r, Ashley, cathy, Percyjackson123456789, Athena2000, GC Man, Guest, zebra10126, Epicpandaz, silverhunter52 ~~(I know its spelled wrong but that's the only way it let me! Sorry!)**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I wake up to find a shirtless god standing in front of me. For a moment, I thought I had died in my sleep and went straight to heaven. "Good morning Ms. Chase. Have a good night sleep?" Percy purred-actually _purred _like a freaking _cat-_ smirking in that cocky, confident way of his at me. I had to effectivly swallow a few times before answering; my throat felt like sandpaper, rough and out of place.

"Morning." I smiled at him sweetly, sweeter than I should have. Annabeth Chase doesn't smile _sweetly._ Something was terribly wrong with me. I flushed bright red at his tone, shivering as he came over to me.

He pressed his bare chest against my back, his even warm breathing was against my neck. "Merry Christmas." He whispered close to my ear, his head resting in the crook of my neck. If I hadn't gotten up and walked away, I'd swear I would have attacked that man.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stripping on a fiery red shirt. I raised an eyebrow, and planted my hands firmly on my hips. "Is this your repulsive way of trying to seduce me?" I asked, biting my lip gently.

Percy's mouth opened and closed for a moment, and his innocent eyes scanned my face, trying to come up with a response for that question. "Maybe." He finally said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, and tried to control my rapid breathing. "Well, it didn't work, and it's not _going_ to work. You hear that Jackson?"

"Loud and clear baby." He told me with a wink.

"Funny. Cause I thought your self centered ego would be so big that it would clog up your ears." I sneered, giving myself a virtual high five in my head.

He narrowed his sparkling emerald eyes, which were almost like the actual gem its self. "Oh please. Come spank me." He begged, his tone dripping with sarcasm. His eyes turned dark with humor so fast that I wasn't sure it was even there in the first place. "I need to be punished for being such a bad boy!" Percy remarked, sticking out his bottom lip, pouting like a puppy dog.

I leaned in, so that my face was just centimeters away from his. I could have sworn that he stopped breathing. I just hoped that he couldn't hear my thundering heartbeat. "Not even in my nightmares, Jackson." I breathed, trying to not let my voice shake, and backed away slowly.

I sat back watching the faces he pulled. When he opened them back up they were filled with hunger, as if they had gone through a desert without water for a year. "Let's get down stairs, shall we?" Percy asked, his tone rough-like someone was strangling him from the inside. "Oh, and change into something _pretty_."

I gave him a weird look but nodded, changing quickly into the red mini dress that I'd picked out yesterday and cascaded down the stairs, the smell of the gingerbread cookies and the pine needles of the christmas tree combines to make a sharp sweet scent that mixes ever-so-teasingly in my nose. As soon as my bare foot hit the cold wooden flooring, a chorus of voices welcomed me.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped out of my skin, heat rushing to my head. "Oh my gosh! What is this?!" My two bestest friends came running over to me, squealing their little heads off.

"Annabeth!" They chimed in unison. Thalia was actually wearing a dress. A _dress._ And Thalia Grace_ never_ wears dresses. Ever. Piper was as beautiful as usual, her hair pulled to the side in her signature braid, wearing the tiniest amount of make-up, but truthfully, the girl never needed it.

"What's all this?" I asked, chuckling breathlessly at everyone buzzing around me.

"Percy, _the freaking teen hottie,_ came to get all of us to throw this surprise Christmas party for you!" Piper said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah. He can be pretty convincing when he wants to be. He got most of homeroom to come!" Thalia told me with a wink, nudging me lightly.

I rolled my grey eyes, folding my arms across my chest. "If you are saying that I'm the bit interested in him, then you are absolutely wrong. We are just friends. Good friends. I feel like I can count on him for anything...and I really appreciate that because my parents aren't ever here. But he's a great person." I ranted, smiling the whole while. Thalia and Piper were giggling uncontrollably, making remarks on how we would be the 'dream celeb. couple.'

"Yeah. Sureeee." They laughed.

Percy came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Surprise." He whispered. I shivered, and Piper and Thalia almost screamed.

"Yeah, cause that's soooo what 'good friends' do." Piper remarked, giving me a wink and grabbing Thalia's arm before 'leaving.' I knew that they were just going to hide behind the Christmas tree or something.

I turned around in his arms, so that I was pressed against his chest. "What was that about?" Percy asked, clearly amused.

I sighed. "Nothing really."

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't seem like nothing...you look beautiful by the way."

I blushed, and turned my head away.

"Hey. Look at me." He beckoned, turning my head around. His green, comforting eyes searched mine, looking for any signs of regret.

"I don't regret it, you know. I don't regret meeting you. Or letting you stay here. No matter what I said to you...I never did." I said in a small voice.

"I know. I never said you did."

"Yeah, but your eyes did." I shot back without thinking.

He gave me a smug look. "You were looking into my eyes?"

Suddenly, a brown-eyed, caucasian skin guy body slammed into Percy,saving me from any questions that he could have had. He had traces of a wispy beard on his chin and a genuinely nice smile. "Sup' my man?" He asked, doing that stupid handshake all guys do.

"Who's this...pretty lady?" He asked Percy, who sniffled back a laugh.

"Annabeth, meet Grover, my manager."

Grover took my hand immediately, kneeling down on one knee and kissed my hand. "Very nice to meet you." Grover joked, giving me a wink. The look on Percy's face was priceless. His nostrils were flared, and he ran his long fingers through his hair.

"Wow. One minute here and you guys are already best friends huh?" Percy asked, his hard tone full of raw sarcasm and jealousy.

I giggled as Grover laughed. "Come on man, lighten up. It wasn't that big of a deal unless..."

Guilt. Guilt was all over Percy's eyes as he shifted unconformably in his spot. It was as if they could communicate with nothing but their eyes. I hated not being able to understand.

After a moment of what seemed like a stare down contest, Grover gasped. "Dude! You know you can't do that! It's like the number one rule!"

"I know!" Percy whinned. "But I can't help what I feel!"

Grover let out an exhausted sigh, covering his face. "We _will_ deal with this later."

I narrowed my eyes at both of them, but forgot everything when Percy handed me a microphone and told everyone to settle down. I wanted to make a run for it. He had no idea how bad my stage fright was. I hated it more than spiders. And there is _nothing_ in this world that I hate more than damn spiders.

"No. No. No. Percy, you don't know how bad this will..." He cut me off my turning on the music.

Troublemaker by Olly Murs came blasting through the speakers and I froze, watching Percy turn into the super star he was. His voice was rich and deep like velvet, but he made this song work. Not to mention his cocky personality helped him immensely.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down._ I realized that I was the only one in the room sitting down, and I stood up, fumbling with my dress as I earned a couple coos and 'awws' and giggles from the audience.

_The way you bite your lip, had my head spinning around. _Percy spun around on his shoes.

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands. I don't know if I have the strength to stand... Oh whoa! _He pretended to fall, then caught himself.

_Trouble_ _trouble maker, yeah that's your middle name oo, whoa! I know your no good but your stuck in my brain._ I stood in awe as he turned into full pop star mode, entrancing the crowd with every move he did.

_And I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_ _My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can, troublemaker_! Percy got on his knees and pretended to be begging, and got up quickly to sing the next line, swishing around me like a graceful gazelle.

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back. I swear your giving me a heart attack, Troublemaker!_ As soon as he finished singing that verse, he pointed to me, and my mouth opened involuntarily, as if I was under his spell.

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind._

_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes. _I couldn't help getting lost in the lyrics, like I did at home when I was with myself. But being on that stage with Percy made me remember who I was, not some insecure little girl.

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours. Cause I keep coming back again for more... Oh Whoa._

Percy joined with me for the chorus, harmonizing the whole time. Our voices clicked, and it could be heard for miles.

_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_ _That's your middle name_ _Oo, whoa._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_ _And I wanna know!  
__Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_  
_My mind keeps saying_ _Run as fast as you can-Troublemaker!_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_ _Whoa!  
_ _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_ _Troublemaker!_

The crowd was roaring. Everyone was clapping and full of energy. I felt more alive than I have been for 16 years of my life. This was what I was looking for all these years. I forgot what I feels like to loose myself in a song and just be myself on stage. My friends ran over to me, talking at the same time.

"I didn't know you could sing! That was amazing! You and Percy BELONG with each other! Your voices are a perfect match!"

I gave them my thanks, and ran over to Percy where he picked me up and spun me around effortlessly. "Annabeth, that was amazing!" He exclaimed. "Your voice and stage performance is better than half of those people that are famous now...You're amazing." He whispered.

I gave him a large smile, and slipped my hand in his, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Do you want to take a walk?" He asked tentatively. I looked outside. The snow was falling lightly, and the ground looked like a huge mass of fluffiness. Like it was a dream.

I nodded, hurrying outside. We sat down, not minding the snow that fell around us. I stared into the sky, searching for constellations. "Today was the best day I've ever had." I said quietly, more to myself than anyone else.

Percy smiled, taking a hold of my hand. "I'm glad to hear that." I shivered at his touch and he took off his jacket, letting it sit on my shoulders. It smelled strongly of cologne and sea salt, the two scents made it intoxicating extravagant. I didn't think I could get enough of it.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone, Percy." I admitted to him, and myself. I could feel a lump in my throat and my face was getting hot. _Don't cry Annabeth. You are just going to make this harder for both of you._ I told myself, but it didn't help from one tear from escaping.

He shook his head, wiping the tear away. "Don't think about that Annabeth. We'll deal with it when it comes. Right now, it's just you and me and nothing can change that."

I laughed, my voice thick and slurred. "Yeah. I guess so." I agreed, huddling myself into a little ball. The guest were now leaving, so I knew it had to be around midnight. But I didn't want this night to end. Reluctantly, I got up and waited by the door. I hugged Piper and Thalia goodbye and watched them drive away. Percy followed me, leaning on the other side of the door.

"Thanks." I told him, the corners of my mouth turning up.

He frowned. "For what?"

I crashed my lips onto his, clinging tightly to the base of his neck. His hands tangled in my hair, pulling slightly on a couple of my locks. Taking a step back, I giggled pointing up. "Mistletoe."

Percy looked up, and realized that he had hung that up this morning. "Oh." He replied lamely, digging his hands deeply into his pockets and looking ashamed. "So was that a mistletoe kiss or was that a real one?" He joked, already knowing my answer.

Biting my lip, I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain." I told him, and started walking up the stairs, smiling at the new nickname I gave him.

"Merry Christmas, my Wise Girl."

* * *

**Did you like the ending? Just wondering! And I'm sorry it's been such a while since the last update! I've been working on my new story- Behind Closed Doors! Please check that out if you already haven't! It's similar to this story, and it's also warm-hearted and a relaxing story to read when you guys aren't busy! I also don't know when my next update is going to be. I'm leaving tomorrow for FL for three weeks or so, then going on a cruise to who knows where. But if I have WiFi somewhere and a laptop I will try to update ASAP. Anyway, again PLEASE REVIEW, even if you are a guest! They mean so much to me! Thanks again!**


End file.
